1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a high voltage device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a high voltage device with improved electrical properties and the method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The latest technology developments in high voltage power ICs for applications such as SMPS, lighting, motor control or plasma display drives have focused on the enhancing efficiency, reliability, flexibility and ultimately reducing system level cost.
Flyback diode is normally used in an inductive load of an electrical circuit. It is more popular to form the flyback diode with control circuit on SOI process. However, the flyback diode on SOI suffers from strong heat accumulation. Thus, more heat needs to be dissipated, so that the power dissipation of the flyback diode is increased.
Lateral insulated gate bipolar transistor (LIGBT) devices are normally used in today's smart power technology with inductive load, which combine advantages of both the DMOS device (i.e. high input impedance, gate control) and the bipolar transistor (i.e. high current levels at low on-state voltage drop). LIGBT device can be combined in the power IC circuit. Similarly, it is more popular to form the high voltage LIGBT with control circuit on SOI process. The Breakdown voltage of the LIGBT on SOI has been restricted by the oxide thickness and the top Silicon thickness. The high voltage LIGBT on SOI also suffers from strong heat accumulation. Thus, more heat needs to be dissipated, so that the power loss is increased during IGBT turn-on and switching.